Interview Me
by Black Scorpio no Nyx
Summary: Entrevistem os Cavaleiros de Ouro, criem polêmicas, abordem temas cabeludos! Inspirada pela Mahorin e especial para ela, créditos a ela pela estrutura da fic-interativa!
1. Apresentação da Fic

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

**Interview Me**

Bom, essa fic foi inspirada por uma outra fic, **Jogo de Perguntas, da Mahorin** **(créditos a ela pela estrutura usada aqui)**. Maho, essa é para vc, também, ok? Pode mandar suas perguntas, pois elas terão prioridade, já que eu pude mandar perguntas para vc, e elas foram respondidas, e de quebra, vc ainda me deu o Mask de presente... ;D

**A fic vai funcionar assim:**

Imaginem os Cavaleiros de Ouro em uma entrevista coletiva... essa fic vai funcionar como se eles estivessem sendo entrevistados, seja em um programa, como os do tipo Jô Soares, David Letterman Show, etc, ou numa daquelas entrevistas coletivas em que a pessoa entrevistada está sentada a uma mesa, sobre um palco, e os repórteres sentados em cadeiras, como em um auditório.

Então, eles serão entrevistados por vocês, leitoras e leitores (não posso esquecer de você, Ikarus, claro, que é meu leit**or** mais assíduo...)

Eu vou distribuir um tema por cada capítulo, para que as leitoras e os leitores mandem suas perguntas, em uma espécie de "ficha", cujo modelo se encontra mais abaixo. Em cada capítulo vou avisar qual será **o tema do próximo capítulo**, **e esperarei as perguntas de vocês, que deverão abordar esse tema, e selecionarei as perguntas enviadas, para serem respondidas**. **Essas perguntas poderão ser abertas** (para qualquer ou todos Cavaleiros responderem, ou ainda, se for dirigida a um Cavaleiro em específico, mas dando liberdade para os outros que quiserem responder, também responderem), **ou fechadas**, voltadas para um único Cavaleiro, exclusivamente, sendo só ele que deverá responder.

Após selecionada a pergunta, vou colocar a resposta de cada Cavaleiro ou a do Cavaleiro escolhido pela autora da pergunta para responder. Vou colocar um limite de **no mínimo cinco perguntas por capítulo**, sendo **no máximo três perguntas por ficwriter para cada tema**. Serão toleradas perguntas-polêmica, porém até certo ponto.

Bom acho que é isso... agora, vamos ao modelo de "ficha"

**Pergunta Aberta: Sim ou Não?**

**Em caso de não, ou caso seja voltada para um Cavaleiro, porém dando liberdade a outros responderem, qual o Cavaleiro escolhido para responder a pergunta?**

**Perguntas da ficwriter:**

**1ª pergunta:**

**2ª pergunta:**

**3ª pergunta:**

O tema para o primeiro capítulo é: Origens dos Cavaleiros e suas infâncias.

Espero as perguntas de vocês!

Beijos!


	2. Origens e Infancia dos Cavaleiros

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

**Interview Me**

Bom, vamos às respostas das reviews... Eu "embaralhei" algumas, juntando perguntas de diferentes autoras que são relacionadas... Não sei se alguém já tinha usado a idéia do Pinky e o Cérebro para os gêmeos, mas se usaram, créditos a quem fez... e desculpem usar de novo, mas foi o que me pareceu encaixar melhor, claro...

Pure-Petit, infelizmente suas perguntas vão ficar para outro capítulo, já que elas se encaixam em outro tema, ok? Aliás, com relação a sua última pergunta, vou colocar um capítulo inteiro só para Sexualidade... ;D

Maho sua primeira pergunta também se encaixa em Sexualidade, ok? ;D

**Tema: Origens e Infância dos Cavaleiros**

**Com que idade vocês começaram a treinar pra ser cavaleiros?**

**Mú: **Er... quem vai começar respondendo?

**Todos:** ...

**Mú: **Ok... eu começo... Bom, eu comecei a treinar para ser Cavaleiro quando tinha uns cinco anos, eu acho... é mais ou menos a idade que costumamos começar a treinar...

**Aldebaran: **É, eu também comecei por aí...

**Shura: **Acho que todos nós começamos aos cinco... não foi?

**Todos:** Sim... acho que foi mesmo...

**Aiolos: **Não, peraí Aiolia... Você começou aos sete...

**Todos:** Tão tarde assim?

**Aiolos:** Ué... o que vocês queriam? Ele era super rebelde... começar a treinar treinar mesmo, ele só foi começar aos sete mesmo...

**Dohko: **Aos cinco também, mas bem antes de vocês...

**Como vocês foram parar lá? Já sabiam do Santuário? Foram geneticamente escolhidos ou não? **

**Todos: **Hã? Geneticamente escolhidos?

**Mú: **Nós não sabíamos não... Um agente foi até a minha família falando que eu tinha sido escolhido para participar desse treinamento... no começo todos desconfiaram... mas quando o Shion apareceu na minha casa, e todos viram que ele era da mesma raça que nós... acabaram consentindo...

**Shura: **Na sua casa também foi um agente?

**Camus: **Acho que na casa de todos nós...

**Afrodite, Máscara da Morte, Aldebaran: **Pois é...

**Milo, Aiolia, Aiolos, Saga e Kannon: **Nas nossas não... nós já sabíamos da existência do Santuário, por sermos gregos... aqui todos os meninos ouvem falar do Santuário de Athena... somos bastante populares entre os gregos...

**Milo: **Mas não fomos geneticamente escolhidos, eu acho...

**Camus: **Ou será que fomos, Milo? Pense bem... porque eles escolheriam crianças que nunca viram na vida, em países tão diferentes? Somos todos altos, propensos para um bom desenvolvimento e desempenho físico, o que nos permite nos tornarmos mais fortes que a maioria dos homens...

**Por que decidiram ser cavaleiros ou foram intimados a isso? (O que os levaram a se tornar cavaleiros?)**

**Shura: **Acho que não tivemos muita escolha... depois de um agente aparecer na sua casa, dizer que você foi escolhido para fazer parte de uma Instituição milenar, cujos guerreiros sempre foram muito honrados... o que você pode fazer? Aceitar! Ainda mais quando se é um menino pobre e sem muitas perspectivas de vida.

**Todos: **Com certeza...

**Shaka: **Acho que nenhum de nós tinha muita chance de prosperar na vida, se não fosse por termos sido escolhidos pelo Santuário...

**Vocês tiveram que deixar alguém?**

**Todos: **Nossas famílias...

**Máscara da Morte: **La mia mamma!

**Afrodite: **Minha família e meu jardim...

**Sentiam falta de ter uma infância normal?**

**Aldebaran: **E como!

**Milo: **Ah, eu aproveitei bem a minha infância, mesmo com os treinos...

**Mú:** É claro... você era um dos que mais escapavam para bagunçar...

**Shaka:** E vivia aprontando!

**Camus:** E quem sempre pagava o pato era eu...

**Aiolos: **O Aiolia também aproveitou bem a infância dele... eu não conseguia fazer o moleque ter disciplina!

**Saga e Kannon olham um para o outro...**

**Kannon: **O que vamos fazer esta noite, Cérebro?

**Saga: **Nós vamos fazer o que fazemos todas as noites, Pinky... Tentar conquistar o mundo!

**Saga e Kannon: **IHIHIHIHEHEHAHAHA!

**Máscara da Morte, irônico: **Quanta nostalgia...

**Como foi deixar casa e família para trás e viver uma vida de treinamentos difíceis, sendo ainda crianças?**

**Milo: **Olha... foi difícil...

**Camus:** É, né, Milo? Deve ter sido muito difícil mesmo para você... só fugia dos treinos...

**Milo:** Ah, qual é, Camus? Eu era uma simples e inocente criança!

**Shura:** Simples, talvez sim... mas inocente... iiih...

**Máscara da Morte:** De inocente ele não tinha nada...

**Milo:** Olha quem fala!

**Shaka:** Será que dá para parar e responder a pergunta?

**Milo:** Ok, ok... foi difícil sim... ter de abrir mão da família foi uma das coisas que mais pesou...

**Máscara da Morte e Afrodite:** Pesou demais...

**Aldebaran: **Ah, mas a gente conseguia arranjar alguma maneira de se divertir um pouco, vai...

**O que vocês faziam no tempo livre dos treinamentos?**

**Aldebaran: **Nós organizávamos jogos de futebol na arena do Santuário... Carregávamos algumas daquelas pedras um pouco maiores para marcar as traves do gol... e improvisávamos uma bola com roupas velhas...

**Máscara da Morte, irritado:** E seu time sempre ganhava, né, Deba?

**Shura:** Também, com esse tamanho, ele sempre ficava no gol... mesmo a gente tendo o Saga no nosso gol, não tinha chance...

**Milo:** Deba, graaaande goleiro!

**Afrodite: **Eu cuidava do meu jardim!

**Alguns de vocês, como Shaka, vêm de outras culturas e religiões. Como foi aceitar o fato de que a partir do momento em que iniciassem seu treinamento, iriam servir e proteger a uma deusa de uma cultura, mitologia e religião totalmente diferente daquelas de nascidos?**

**Shaka, Aldebaran, Afrodite, Camus, Mú, Shura, Máscara da Morte, Dohko: **Foi difícil…

**Shaka: **Mas acho que não foi nada a que nós não pudéssemos nos adaptar...

**Shura: **Especialmente para nós que somos ocidentais, foi mais fácil de nos adaptar, porque mesmo na escola, quando somos crianças, ouvimos falar sobre a mitologia grega... sobre Athena, sobre Zeus e seus raios, sobre Afrodite e Eros, ou Cupido...

**Camus:** A mitologia grega sempre está muito presente mesmo no ensino ocidental, cristão... Foi muito influente, então, sempre está muito presente.

**Como era a relação de vocês com seus mestres? (Essa pergunta é mais pro Mu, treinado pelo Shion, e pro Shaka - afinal, ele é Buda e foi treinado por Buda? O.o Como assim? O.o)**

**Shaka: **Meu mestre era o Buda da geração dele... eu fui considerado o Buda da minha geração, logo após a morte de meu mestre... entendeu?

**Mú:** Minha relação com o mestre Shion era boa... eu era bem mais calmo que o Kiki, obviamente... então, eu era mais fácil de se lidar e não tinha muitas discussões com meu mestre...

**Aldebaran: **Minha relação com meu mestre também foi boa... ele era muito, muito calmo... acho que ele era da Bahia...

**Saga:** Bom... tirando algumas das vezes que o Kannon se fez passar por mim, e eu levei bronca do meu mestre... nós não discutíamos muito não...

**Kannon:** HIHIHIHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA...

**Máscara da Morte:** Ih, surtou... hum... eu admito que fui mesmo muito difícil para meu mestre...

**Aiolia:** Er... e aí, Aiolos? Responde aí vai...

**Aiolos:** Pfff... o Aiolia era muito encapetado, como vocês já sabem...

**Dohko:** Meu mestre? Ih, eu nem lembro mais...

**Milo:** Tá velho, hein, Dohko? Ah... eu sempre fui um bom aprendiz...

**Máscara da Morte:** cof cof...

**Milo:** Tá... eu escapava dos treinos sim, e daí? Mas pelo menos, eu não era um moleque sádico que colocava ratoeiras nos guarda-roupas do próprio mestre e rachava o bico de dar risada! Hunf...

**Aiolos:** Sempre nos demos bem... nunca tive problemas com meu mestre...

**Shura:** Eu não era muito exemplar, como o Camus, mas nunca aprontei assim como o Máscara ou o Milo, também...

**Camus:** Uma relação normal, de mestre e aprendiz...

**Afrodite:** Ah, eu adorava meu mestre... apesar de que ele nunca me deixava cuidar muito das minhas rosas...

**Falando sério, quem era o que mais aprontava?**

**Milo, Kannon, Máscara da Morte, Aiolia e Shura apontando uns para os outros: ** Ele!

**Aiolos:** Ok, assim não dá... dos cinco, eu sei que o que menos aprontava era o Shura... de acordo?

**Shaka, Camus, Mú, Aldebaran, Saga, Afrodite:** Sim...

**Mú:** O Milo vivia aprontando...

**Camus:** Corrigindo, todos eles viviam aprontando, Mú

**Afrodite:** O Máscara sempre ia destruir minhas rosas e meu jardim... vivia falando que era "coisa de viado"! Qual o problema de um homem gostar de cuidar de um jardim! HEEEEIN!

**Shaka:** Ok, Afrodite... calma...

**Aldebaran:** É... o Máscara da Morte não era muito flor que se cheire não... acho que de todos era o pior...

**Camus:** Depois, vinha o Milo...

**Saga:** Acho que o Kannon era pior que o Milo, Camus...

**Shaka:** Mas todos concordam que o Máscara era quem mais aprontava, seguido por Kannon e Milo, e depois, pelo Aiolia?

**Todos, exceto os réus a serem julgados:** Sim.

**Para os certinhos, estilo Kamus, Shaka e Mu. O que vocês passaram nas mãos de pestes como Milo, Aioria, etc? 8D**

**Todos pensativos: **Muitas coisas, viu...

**Mú:** Se formos contar tudo... não terminamos hoje...

**Camus:** Nem amanhã...

**Shaka:** Será que algum dia, nós terminamos?

**Para o Mú: Como foi perder o mestre repentinamente sem saber quem o matou, ou você sabia quem o matou?**

**Saga abaixa a cabeça **

**Mú: **Saber, eu sabia... Mas com o Saga possuído por Ares, o que eu poderia fazer? Foi revoltante e decepcionante, mas tive minha oportunidade de fazer justiça, ajudando os Cavaleiros de Bronze. Eu não poderia matar o Saga, mas poderia ajudar os Cavaleiros de Bronze a salvar Athena e conseguirem salvar Saga de Ares.

**Essa é para os irmãos Saga e Kanon, e Aiolia e Aiolos. Como era a relação entre vocês?**

**Saga e Kannon olham um para o outro...**

**Kannon: **O que vamos fazer esta noite, Cérebro?

**Saga: **Nós vamos fazer o que fazemos todas as noites, Pinky... Tentar conquistar o mundo!

**Saga e Kannon: **IHIHIHIHEHEHAHAHA!

**Shura: **É... era bem assim, mesmo a relação entre os dois...

**Aiolia: **Tirando quando eu e o Aiolos brigávamos por causa dos treinos... acho que sempre tivemos uma relação boa... não é Aiolos?

**Aiolos: **Claro... apesar de você sempre aprontando e eu sempre tendo de defender você... eu sempre amei você, meu irmão... (N/A: amor FRATERNAL! Nada de Yaois aqui! Suas mentes pervertidas! Hunf u.ú)

**Esta é para o Mu de Áries. Quando descobriu que além de você apenas Shion eram os últimos vivos da raça lemuriana, como se sentiu? Foi algo que pesou sobre as suas costas? (penso que ele soube disso quando criança, antes de Kiki nascer/aparecer)**

**Mú: **Olha... na verdade, nós não éramos os últimos vivos da raça lemuriana... eu tinha minha família também... quando eles se foram, o Kiki já tinha nascido, então eu sabia que haviam mais lemurianos... (N/A: eu sei que no mangá ou anime mesmo é citado algo assim... mas Titio Kurumada não se tocou que o Kiki não nasceu por brotamento do Mú...)

**Eu já tinha colocado o capítulo e me esqueci de colocar o tema seguinte... obrigada Thais (Chapolina, ou Gemini no Raye) por me lembrar! Desculpem deletar o capítulo logo depois de ter feito a atualização...**

**O TEMA SEGUINTE É...**

**ENCANAÇÕES, MEDOS E SONHOS!**


	3. Encanações, Medos e Sonhos

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

**Interview Me**

Bom, vamos às respostas das reviews...

Como eu não recebi muitas perguntas pra esse tema, eu vou escrever assim mesmo...

**Tema: Encanações, Medos e Sonhos**

**Qual o medo mais bobo de vocês?**

**Milo: **Medo mais bobo? Como assim medo mais bobo? Eu não tenho medos bobos...

**Camus:** Sei... Como dizem, me engana que eu gosto, Milo...

**MdM:** Milo, o que é isso?

**Milo:** Isso o q... UMA BORBOLETAAAAAAAAAAAA! SOCORROOOOOOOOOO! UMA BOOORBOOOLEEETAAA!

**Milo sai correndo da sala.**

**MdM, Aiolia e Kannon se matam de rir.**

**Mú: **Eu tinha medo de histórias de terror quando era criança.

**Aiolos:** O Aiolia tem medo de escuro... (**N/A**: créditos pela sugestão da Chapolina. Gemini no Raye)

**Aiolia:** Não era para falar... ¬¬

**Já que perguntaram dos medos bobos... Vocês - ou seus mestres - tinham algum jeito de "amansar" (dando presente, cantando musiquinha, vai saber u.u')/curar esse medo? Ou vocês têm medo até hoje?**

**Camus: **Acho que do medo do Milo, vocês já tem a resposta...

**Aiolos: **Eu nunca consegui "curar" esse medo do Aiolia... mas quando ele era criança, eu tinha de dormir no mesmo quarto que ele por causa disso... e tinha de deixar uma luz acesa... (N/A: Eu tenho de fazer isso... não consigo dormir no completo escuro... tenho um pequeno trauma de infância... mas deixo uma luz fraquinha, daquelas de tomada...)

**Mú:** O Mestre Shion cantava musicas, ou colocava filmes para eu esquecer das histórias de terror que o Máscara contava...

**É verdade que o Saga tinha/tem medo do Aiolos? :x**

**Aiolos: **Você tinha medo de mim, Saga? Foi por isso que você mandou o Shura me matar?

**Shura:** Foi por isso que você me mandou matar meu melhor amigo?

**Saga:** (Sem comentários)

**Aldebaran, você tinha medo de se tornar um gigante? D: O.O**

**Deba: **Ah... medo? De me tornar um gigante? Não sei... acho que não...

**Qual era o sonho de vocês quando criança? Além de ser cavaleiro, qual é? E qual o maior sonho de vocês?**

**Milo entra de fininho, espiando se tem alguma borboleta na sala. Não vendo nenhuma, ele entra e senta no seu lugar.**

**MdM: **Ah, voltou, é?

**Milo:** Qual é a pergunta mesmo?

**Camus:** Qual o nosso sonho quando éramos crianças, além de sermos cavaleiros e qual o nosso maior sonho agora.

**Milo:** Ah...

**Shura:** Meu sonho é abrir um restaurante... quando eu era criança eu sonhava em ser espadachim... acho que de certo modo, realizei esse sonho...

**Afrodite: **Quando eu era criança... eu sonhava em... ser um grande florista... eu acho... Meu sonho é ter uma linha de cosméticos e uma grife de roupas...

**Aldebaran: **Quero um dia poder voltar pra minha terrinha...

**Aiolia:** Não me lembro de ter outro sonho a não ser me tornar Cavaleiro... Agora, quero me casar com a Marin e formar uma família...

**MdM:** Eu queria ser Cavaleiro ou fazer parte do exército mesmo... Meu sonho é abrir uma pizzaria e uma vinícola e produzir meu próprio vinho...

**Camus:** Quero ter uma livraria ou me tornar escritor (N/A: falta de criatividade, Nyyyx)

**Mú:** Quero aprender a tocar violino...

**Saga e Kannon:** Conquistar o mundo! IHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHHA

**Para Saga e Kanon: afinal, de onde veio esse sonho megalomaníaco de conquistar o mundo?**

**Saga: **Não me lembro mais... Você se lembra, Kannon?

**Kannon: **Eu também não... acho que desde sempre sonhamos em conquistar o mundo... desde a barriga da mãe...

**Pro Afrodite: **

**Qual o seu maior medo ao entrar na puberdade? Espinhas? D: O.O**

**Afrodite: **Espinhas? Não... eu, graças a Zeus, nunca tive espinhas... meu maior medo quando eu entrei na puberdade? Ah... eu nem me lembro mais... acho que era crescer rápido demais e ficar desengonçado e acabar destruindo todas as minhas rosas... ou acabar ficando com aquelas costelas aparecendo, magricelo...

**Você já foi meio encanado/complexado pela sua aparência delicada? Como foi? Você superou?**

**Afrodite: **Minha aparência delicada? Não... nunca fiquei encanado ou complexado não... afinal... a delicadeza é uma virtude...

XxxxxX

Ah, gente, desculpem se não ficou tão bom... eu estou mesmo meio sem criatividade... sexta a noite, depois de uma semana cheia de trabalho (não que seja muito trabalho, mas cada trabalho que eu tive foi meio cansativo... experimentem mexer com grosa, lima, etc, para dar acabamento numa peça de metal que você fundiu e ficou cheeeio de rebarbas... e isso no calor)...

Mas, como a atualização já tava muito atrasada, resolvi escrever, né? Pena que não tava com muita criatividade mesmo...

Bom... o próximo tema... é... a Vida e Rotina no Santuário!


End file.
